In the Woods
by glamourD
Summary: Sookie is hearing things in her woods. Eric comes over take a look and she learns a few new things about the Viking. Takes place after Dead And Gone and Gift Wrap short story . One shot. Lemons.


This is my first FanFic!

Actually, I started it for the Poppin' Eric's Cherry one shot contest for virgins and got too busy with some freelance work to finish in time.

I kind of forgot about this story and then I let my friend Kate read it and she said "holy shit that's good, you have to post it". So here it goes:

**_In the Woods_ takes place 2 weeks after _Dead and Gone_ and it also includes parts of the short story _Gift Wrap_.**

Of course all characters belong to Charlaine Harris, but I had fun making them say a few things I wanted them to!

No Beta - but I read it a zillion times before I posted so if I missed something let me know. I hope a few people read this and a few like it as well. THANKS!

* * *

I looked out my bedroom window to see just what the hell that was. I swore I heard something in the woods. Maybe it was a dream, but it seemed so loud, so real, just mere seconds before. My heart was pounding a mile a minute and my adrenalin spiked my imagination to envision all kinds of creepy things. It wasn't quite a howl, more like a moan. Maybe it was just a dream.

I listened more closely. Geez, was I going nuts? Ever since that freaking fairy shit had hit the fan I had been experiencing all kinds of extra vivid dreams. They made me rather "jumpy" as Gran would have put it. I hadn't been my old cheerful self in weeks and right now I was a ball of nerves. I know I should consider myself lucky to be alive after those psycho fairies tortured me, but I couldn't help but wonder if I had used up more than my share of luck over the past few years. My luck might not be entirely gone, but surely it's close enough to be scraping the bottom of the barrel.

Maybe I should evaluate my sanity, considering lately I was just so overwhelmed and confused on so many levels, what with all the fairies and knives. Of course, I had been referred to as Crazy Sookie for years, although after listening in on most of the thoughts in Bon Temps I already knew I wasn't nearly as looney as half of the people that came into Merlottes. For being a small town there is all kinds of drama going on. Even my brother seemed to be attracted to girls that were mostly nuts (and sluts).

But this noise or voice or whatever it was had sounded so real. Yet as I reached out to the woods with my mind I could not pick up on any specific brain patterns….

Wait a minute, oh crap! I could sort of sense a faint pulsing, not thoughts like a human or a void like a vampire mind, but something was definitely out in my woods. I panicked, if my heart was pounding hard before, now it was practically leaping out of my chest.

Amelia had left this morning for New Orleans to evaluate the recent repairs to her place there. This was the first night I had been by myself in months and I had this sudden fear I was in a heap of trouble. Lickety split I tip toed across my room and into kitchen, hunching down and leaving the lights off so my uninvited guest in the woods would not see me. Who was I kidding! Most Supes had amazing hearing and my home had really old creaky wood floors.

I grabbed my purse off the table and reached inside to fumble around for my little red cell phone, cursing myself for not taking it to the bedroom with me earlier this evening. I high-tailed back to my room and looked thru the list of numbers on my cell. Glancing at the clock I realized it was 2:12am.

Maybe too late to call Sam. Bill, my closest neighbor was still healing from silver poisoning and according to Pam was told by Dr. Ludwig to sleep in for a few weeks. I wasn't on the best terms with Jason, but he had left a message earlier saying he was going to go out to a bar in Shreveport with some old high school buddies and I was more than welcome to come along. Honestly, I wondered if he just called to have a reason to talk to me, my brother and I didn't exactly hang with the same crowd back then. Knowing Jason he already picked up some local drunk bimbo and crashed at her place so he wouldn't have to drive an hour back to Bon Temps. Alcide would surely be asleep by now.

I could call Pam…. but would that be weird if I called Fangtasia and didn't ask for Eric? And things between us were already weird. I talked to Pam 2 days ago when she called to check on Amelia and I, but that was just chit chat, no 'get over here quick and take a look in my woods' stuff. Supposedly, I was kind of Eric's wife in a Vamp protection sort of way. However, he had neglected to call me or check on me in the last 4 days. Of course it had been less than 2 weeks since as I said the 'shit hit the fan', but honestly, I was confused about him or rather us and what I should be expecting out of a 1000 year old vampire. He had married me vampire style, but I wasn't sure what that meant or if he would even make a decent boyfriend, let alone start calling him my husband.

Eric was obviously fond of me, he had always said that, but things had changed a lot in the past few weeks. I was different, my body was different. Faint scars of various bites and slices were still quite visible. I tried not to think about that, it was too depressing. I felt a little numb to my circumstances, I had done nothing but lay around in my robe for over a 2 weeks. Just making a snack had seemed like an overwhelming task. Eric just caused me to feel so many things when he was close and while most of those things were really nice, for the most part it was frustrating for someone who is basically as mentally exhausted as me.

Of course, I was no fool and if I didn't want to get beaten up again, I had better call Fangtasia and let someone know I was all alone without my witch and a pulsing brain in the woods. I was pretty sure Amelia had placed some really helpful spells on the house to keep us safe. I just didn't trust my luck.

The answering machine picked up:

"Fangtasia, the bar with the bite,

We are closed at the moment,

so find a way to suck it up till we return.

Open Tuesday thru Saturday 7pm to 2am.

Leave a message only if it is absolutely necessary."

That Pam, I'll try and catch her on her cell.

The phone rang 3 times and just as I thought it would go to voice mail,

"Sookie?" Eric said

I looked down at my phone. Had I hit the wrong number?

"Eric?" I asked "sorry, ah….oops… Hey, uh…where's Pam?"

"Pam's a little busy just now. I was about to leave for the night, it's late for you …everything okay?" Eric's voice sounded concerned and also very wonderful.

"Yeah… uh… well, actually," Eric, that goober, why did he answer Pam's phone? I had wanted his ass to call me, not the other way around. "Someone is in my woods, it's not a vampire, and Amelia's not here. Do you think you could send someone to check out my woods."

"No, I am afraid it's a little too late," he said and my heart sank. Oh no.

"I have already sent everyone home, and Pam's busy, so I'll just have to come check on you myself." he said playfully

Okay, that gave me the shivers.

"Alright" I said wishing I had taken a shower earlier.

"Wait Eric!"

"Yes" he used his most sexy and soft voice.

"How long does it take you to get here?" I asked hoping it was long enough for me to shower, but quick enough I didn't get abducted before he showed up.

"Not long lover" and he hung up. I guess he's flying.

Time for a super fast shower! I contemplated showering in the dark, so not to draw attention to myself, but decided against it. Five minutes later I was toweling off and combing my hair when I listened in to see if I could hear any activity out in the woods and I felt not one but now two brains pulsing in my woods. Great, just peachy…. hope Eric makes it here real soon.

I started feeling uneasy and my breathing was erratic. Trying to concentrate on anything besides my impending doom. I pulled a clean pair of pink pj's out of my drawer and quickly put them on at lightning speed, being abducted naked was not going to happen. Forget blow drying my hair, I tied my towel up in a turban on top of my head, slipped on my house shoes and concentrated on listening in on my intruders in the woods. Only they were no longer in the woods, they were in my front yard. Geez Louise! Who are they?

My pulse picked up, I was breathing frantically. If I wasn't so chicken after those damn fairies I would have turned on the porch lights, grabbed my gun, and yelled at them to get the heck outta here, but I found myself thinking about places to hide instead. The clock by my bed said it was 2:33am, I was under the impression Eric could fly really fast. Maybe I was wrong. Just then, there was a knock at my front door, I jumped about half a mile! That knock scared the tar out of me, if Gran could see me at this moment she would have said I looked like I was about to have puppies!

I tip-toed into the living room to peak out the window, when I heard a voice say "Sookie".

The voice was oddly familiar, and repeated "Sookie, I know you are up, I just wanted to say goodbye"

_Okay whatever, goodbye, get the hell out of here, whoever you are_, I thought to myself.

"Sookie, its me, Preston" he said

Definitely a OSM moment! Eric would be here any moment and outside was a Were I had a one night fling with over Christmas. "Oh Boy," I sighed.

I looked out my peephole and sure enough there was Preston and my Grandfather Niall. _What is going on?_

I flung open the door and looked at Preston, he was even more handsome and tall than I had remembered and he looked at me intensely with a serious expression and rambled, "I didn't mean to frighten you, I had hoped to see you again even if it was just a glimpse from distance and well, it seems I have to leave forever and well, Niall here found out I was out in your woods peeking in on you and he said he would not be too upset with me if I just came to your house and told you goodbye. It was a pleasure to spend time with you, I will never forget you." he fidgeted as though he were a child who had been scolded and told to apologize. I had my hair wrapped on my head with a towel. Not one of my finer moments. I pulled the towel off my damp hair wishing to look a little more attractive.

Scrambling to keep up, it was late and I was a little fuzzy, I managed to say, "Preston, where are you going? What happened to you?"

My Grandfather said, "Great-grand daughter, the fairy world will be closed off in 2 days time and I have come to tell you goodbye and ran across this male in the woods. I will try to come back once more before it is final, but if I cannot, I wanted to tell you how pleased I am with you. Sookie, you really are a treasure, I wish you the very best luck" and then he kissed me on the forehead.

I asked him quickly before he could leave "You told me that the vampire loved me, who were you talking about? Which Vampire?"

And just then Eric landed on my lawn right by Niall, he said "It seems you found who was in your woods."

Niall told Preston hastily, "Time for you to leave" and Preston sprinted back to the woods and was gone before I could give it a second thought.

Eric nodded at Niall and flared his nostrils. Eric's hair was in a pulled back and his dark jeans fit him exceptionally well tonight.

Niall said "Vampire, 2 days till the fairy world is closed off, I will call you tomorrow night, I would like to speak with you. I will leave you to tend my great grand daughter"

Niall looked and me with a smile and said "Please take good care of yourself," and just like that he was just gone.

Eric crossed the porch over to me and pulled me into his arms, he kissed the top of my head breathing in deeply and whispered, "the fairy smell is very intoxicating,"

"I thought Niall masked the smell" I said,

"Yes, but the other one. Well, it's a good thing he left quickly"

"I thought he was a Were!" I said shocked

Eric looked at me and laughed, "Lover," he said before he laid one of his extra special toe curling kisses on me. Wow… he was good at this. " I have missed you" he whispered to me as he pulled me into a tighter embrace.

Those words did all kinds of crazy things to my insides. He smelled good and his arms were strong, his shoulders broad. I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapped my arms around his waist and relaxed completely. I felt safe with him here. We stood like this for a moment. Just enjoying each other.

He pulled me even closer and let out a low sigh that rumbled in his chest. I realized how much I had really needed this hug. I wondered to myself if vampires ever felt they needed a hug. Very amusing to think of Pam giving Eric a hug after tough night at the bar. On second thought Vampires rarely seemed to touch each other. Perhaps because their sense of smell was so sensitive.

Eric broke the silence by saying, "Your hair is wet, let's get you inside where it's warm."

As he shut the door and locked it behind us, I offered him a Trueblood as I headed into the kitchen.

He looked at me as he if he was uncertain about something. He started to say something with a serious expression then stopped. A smirk pulled up the corner of his mouth and he replied, "I've been craving something a little more… tasty"

I snorted, "Are you saying you think I'm tasty?"

He looked at me with heat in his eyes and slowly stalked towards me "Lover, you do look delicious wearing this soft fabric with nothing underneath" he breathed in deeply "and you smell even better."

"Good enough to eat, huh?" I replied with a smile, wondering if I would regret flirting with hungry vampire.

Eric gently took my hand with his and lifted my wrist to his lips to kiss the underside of my arm and nibbled and kissed his way up to my shoulder to lay a soft kiss there before moving to nuzzle the spot behind my ear while pulling back my hair. He let out a sexy low growl "Mmmmhhh", then slid both his hands under my pj top and cupped my breasts with his large hands while pulling my back up against his chest.

I turned around reached my arms around his neck pulling myself into him as his arms began to massage my back. That felt very good. He just looked at me, he didn't say anything, now he was waiting. Did he want me to make the next move? Should I say something? Kiss him? Offer my neck? What did I want to happen? I realized I wanted him to make the next move, but he was waiting on me. It seemed he was letting me decide what would happen next.

We looked into each others eyes standing in my kitchen. This went on for at least 5 minutes, but it seemed like forever and the intense staring might have been a little uncomfortable if he wasn't giving me the world's most soothing back massage. His fingers traveled from my shoulders down to my waist and back up again. I inhaled in deeply. And his eyes moved to watch my lips, but he didn't say anything.

What did he want with me? What did I want with him? My eyes traced his lovely lips as his tongue flicked out to lick them. When I couldn't take the silence another second I quietly said, "What do you want?"

He leaned down to slide his hands under my pajama pants and squeezed my backside with both hands pulling me closer into him. His mouth very close to mine now, he whispered "You".

He was so close, I gave in and gently pressed my lips to his, and he returned my kiss opening my mouth with his tongue, kissing me ever so slowly and leisurely. Eric may be a big fierce sheriff but he could also be very gentle, even sweet when he wanted to. We went on this way for a few minutes. My hands slid down his neck and his shoulders as his hands enjoyed kneading and massaging my body till they found their way up to my breasts.

It was getting rather warm in my kitchen, I longed to feel Eric's cool skin. Skimming my fingers up underneath his soft, fitted black v-neck sweater I ran my palms up the skin of his back. _Cashmere_, I thought to myself. Eric reached down to the waist of his sweater, grabbed with both hands and pulled it over his head revealing his glorious muscles. He hung his sweater over the back of one of the chairs pushed under the kitchen table and gently picked me up swiftly sitting me on top of the table.

He stood between my legs, leaning into me and said, "If I remember correctly you once told me I was very creative in your kitchen, but that was a different table. I wonder if this new table is as good as the old one?"

"I miss the old table" I said trying not blush as I let my house slippers fall to the floor.

He smiled, pulled my shirt over my head, slipped off my bottoms and had me laying on my back on the table in birthday suit faster than a blink of an eye.

Looking in my eyes intently he spread my legs. Then slowly kissed his way from my knee to my girl parts and just when I was fully ready to enjoy his talented mouth he teased me by kissing and licking his way up my other leg, on up to that knee. Lifting my foot up to his mouth he actually sucked on my big toe. "Eric! That tickles!" I screamed out.

He gave me a huge grin, ran his hands down along my thighs and settled between my legs licking my nub with deliciously slow circles. "Mmmm" his fingers glided into me with a wonderful rhythm. Eric was very good at this, I laid back and enjoyed the pleasure of Eric's limber tongue. After a few minutes I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me with lust in his eyes, grazing his fangs to my inner thigh, he laid a light kiss there before he bit me. While he gently sucked at the wound his fingers kept their rhythm. Oh my! "Eric" I breathed out his name before I threw my head back. My whole body tightened before releasing amazing spasms of tingly electricity that flowed within me. I had so needed that. Every muscle in my body suddenly relaxed.

Eric licked my thigh so it would heal. Gripping under my hips he pulled me to the edge of the table, kicked off his shoes and slid off his pants. Oh boy… he slowly rubbed the end of his tip over my sensitive nub, which made my hips jump a little, then he slid forward into my wetness until he filled me. Eric let out a pleasurable moan. After a few ever so slow glides he picked up the pace. Every thrust sent tingles shooting through me as he caressed my breasts, my stomach, my hips. His eyes fixed on mine and his thumb began rubbing me in pleasing circles. I arched my back and wrapped my legs tighter around his waist driving my hips farther into him. He whispered something in a language I didn't understand then he moved quicker and deeper until I was barely hanging on. He felt absolutely wonderful, I couldn't get enough of him and I longed to kiss him. I pushed myself up to him and he leaned into me and kissed me, tangling his tongue with mine. Tension was building within me again as he now continued at a relentless pace, I dug my nails into his shoulders, breathing very quickly. "Lover" he said hoarsely into my mouth and I lost it, my body rippled with a powerful explosion. Eric grabbed my hips with his large hands thrusting himself deeply into me as he leaned his head back and shuddered out a deep moan of release.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We were quiet for a few seconds, the only sound was that of my heavy breathing as he held me to him. I was exhausted, but in a good way. It felt so nice to be held. He hung his head over my shoulder and pulled the elastic band from his hair letting it hang down. I squeezed my arms around his neck not ready to let go of him. He lifted me off the table with my legs wrapped around him and walked with me back to my room.

"It's late" he said as he laid me on my bed and kissed my forehead before tucking me under the covers.

"Are you going to stay a little while?" I asked feeling a little anxious he might be leaving any minute now he had put me to bed.

"Would you like me too?" he asked looking in my eyes

There he goes again wanting me to admit something to him. Of course I want him to stay. He knows this, surely he can feel it. Why does he have to ruin it by making me say it out loud just to boost his ego. Why couldn't he just tell me some sappy shit like he would love to watch me sleep, or he'd be honored to spend the night holding me in his arms.

"What do _you_ want to do?" I asked him sternly, my irritation evident in my voice, then I exhaled loudly.

Eric's blue eyes looked deeply into mine, I wondered if he was trying to pick up something through the bond as he gazed at me for several minutes.

"Can you not sleep?" he finally replied.

"I have bad dreams….. I don't like being alone." I admitted to him looking away. Saying this out loud was a little painful. I didn't think Amelia would be staying with me much longer since Trey was gone. I suddenly felt panicked. I missed my Gran, I missed having someone who loved me and wanted to take care of me. I may never have anyone love me that unconditionally again as long as I live. I knew I was thinking like a Pitiful Pearl, but that fairy torture shit had been terrible, maybe I was due a pity party.

"Did a dream wake you earlier?" he asked.

I wanted to answer him but tears started to well up in my eyes at such terrible thoughts of being all alone. I willed them to stop, but it was too late. One big fat tear overflowed and streamed down my face.

"Please don't cry" he pleaded.

I was still naked, so was he for that matter, but I felt a little too exposed at the moment, so I shot up out of bed and shuffled through my chest of drawer looking for my favorite night gown. I started sobbing as I pulled the gown over my head and blurted out "Earlier tonight I was worried I was going crazy, now it seems I should have been more worried of being all alone." Maybe I was over reacting, who knows, but it was too late, I was already sobbing as I stormed into my bathroom to pee and brush my teeth.

When I came out Eric was lying in my bed under the covers with his arms behind his head. I turned off the light and sat on the other side of the bed, with my back to him. I was all worked up, so I took in deep breaths to calm down.

"Lay down with me, my lover" he said softly

"I can't" I tried not to sob, "I can't go to sleep on this side, I always sleep on the side your on."

Eric laughed, he shook the whole bed he laughed so hard. "Very well" he said and he grabbed me and rolled me over him flinging me over him so I was laying the other side.

"Is this a little better?" he asked spooning me from behind.

"A little" I answered. The surprise from moving so quickly had dried up my tears. I tried to look around but my eyes were still not adjusted to the dark yet.

"Sookie, I would like to stay with you until it's time for me to fly back." he said soothingly "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'll be honest Eric….. I want you to stay, I'm feeling insecure, I don't want to be alone…not just yet" I said wondering if I should shut up now or keep spilling my guts. I went ahead decided to spill now, it was the middle of the night and I was too tired to pretend I was feeling fine.

"You haven't called me in days. Before all the fairy crap happened you wanted me to be yours, you even asked me to stay with you in your home and now afterwards….."

I suddenly became very insecure, "Have you lost interest in me now that you finally had sex with me? Is my skin too scarred? Maybe I am expecting too much. Maybe being pledged to you doesn't mean you want to be my boyfriend or whatever."

"Sookie, I don't want to be your boyfriend… I want to be your husband," his voice was intensely personal.

"Then why didn't you call me?" I shouted out, shocked a little at what he had just told me.

"Why did you call Pam's cell phone tonight?" he asked coldly.

"I didn't want to bother you if you didn't want to speak with me" I retorted.

"I wanted to call you. I have been very busy with work, some out of town vampires visiting the club, I had Pam check on you." I felt him tense up as he paused for a few moments before adding, "You were angry with me that I did not ask your permission about pledging. I wanted to give you some space. Let you make some decisions on your own. We may be wed according to vampire law, but I won't force myself on you. Sookie, I did not know that you would like to speak with me everyday."

"Eric, I know you better than any other vampire, and yet I don't really know you at all? I don't know what to think about our pledging just yet, I want to know more…. I need to talk to you about a lot of things _and I want you to call me_. It may be a bit much to expect a very old vampire to call Sookie Stackhouse everyday, but that is what I would like."

"I will call you every evening, if that is what you want. Now, why were you crying?"

"I thought you were going to leave….. I don't want to be alone. I don't think Amelia will come back to stay and my brother is all the family I have left. Sam and Bill check in on me, but I miss my Gran. I miss having someone close who loves me, someone who would notice if something in the woods kidnapped me."

Eric pulled me to him and kissed me, "My lover, I asked you if you wanted me to stay only because I wished to give you a choice," he whispered in my ear.

_Gee, so nice of him to let me choose the small stuff, _I thought to myself sarcastically,

"So, you know me better than Bill Compton?" he asked charmingly. Eric was teasing me.

"Well, maybe," I laughed to myself thinking of all the things I just said he picked this out to bring up.

"Eric, I've never known too much about any man. Bill was my first boyfriend and I was 25 years old. I obviously didn't know him very well at all, maybe I am just still a little behind in the relationship thing. My brother definitely didn't set a good example for what men can be like and Bill broke my heart, so I am uneasy about what to expect from you."

"In my time a 25 year old virgin would have been considered very old. Most women would have been married 9 or 10 years already by then" he said and I sat up to look at him smiling back at me and wagging his eyebrows.

I hit him on the arm, "Thanks a lot, you big jerk! Now I'm old .… and lonely. You're the one whose ancient."

"Yes, but you are my old woman," he smirked as he pulled me back down in bed, hugging me from behind.

"Let me guess, you lost your virginity at the ripe old age of 13 or 14, No wait, I bet you were such a stud you were having to beat the girls off of you with a stick by the time you were 12!" I said as I smiled at the thought of Eric as a teenage boy.

"No, my wife was my first." He chuckled to himself as he thought for a moment, "My father was a chief and he had warned me and my brothers we were never to touch any girl among his people. He would not be embarrassed by one of his own sons spoiling the chances of a young girl to secure a good marriage. He was very strict about this… he would have punished his own sons even more severely just to prove a point. Things were different then, people were married at a very young age, it was expected for a woman to remain a virgin until marriage. In fact, a honeymoon's as you call them now, included several witnesses that were present to observe the marriage was consummated and the girl was a virgin."

I gasped," Witnesses!"

He chuckled again, "Oh yes, marriages were arranged to secure contracts between families or even to obtain more land, so of course it was very much done like a business deal."

"Did you have witnesses your first time?" I asked wondering if I really wanted to know.

"Actually, I did not, well not in the room anyway." He chuckled again to himself, "As I have told you before, my wife had been married to my elder brother first and he was killed in battle. I had just turned 16 when this happened and my father felt it would serve his position better to keep Aude in the family. Since she had already been married and obviously not a virgin, and since everyone was mourning the loss of my brother our parents agreed that only one witness would be adequate to stand outside the door for a short while.

"What was your father like?" I asked curiously.

"Oh… he was a good fighter, and honorable…. he was strict of course, but he could be very humorous, he like to tease my mother… he enjoyed getting a rise out of her." he smiled very big when he said this.

"I would never have guessed Eric Northman was a virgin until marriage," I teased him.

"Well, it's a good thing one of us wasn't, because I am afraid I had no idea what I was doing. I was not completely innocent of course, I had stolen kisses from several young girls, but…." he paused to laugh, "I remember being _very surprised _my first time that we were facing each other. I had always assumed it would be more like how animals go about it."

"You must be joking!" I laughed hard for the first time in weeks.

"As embarrassing as it is, I am afraid I had been day dreaming for a couple years before the actual event that I would take a women from behind, much like animals I had observed. Of course we lived in large one room homes then, but it was usually dark and considered very rude to look. Only once had I seen a couple fully nude, it was in the woods, and they were going about it like... _the wildlife_," he belted out a laugh at what he had just said. "It left quite an impression on me." he laughed again.

"No one told you?" I asked surprised

"Well, I'm sure I had been given quite a lot of advice, but I guess they failed to mentioned we would be facing each other," I could tell he had a smile on his face even though he was cuddled behind me.

"Although, the way I originally imagined can also be quite nice" he said in his sexiest voice as he demonstrated this to me by pressing himself firmly into my backside and moving his hips a little.

"But, I thought all Vikings were known for rape and pillaging?" I asked smiling at Eric's story, I suddenly wondered if he had just made it up to lift my spirits and get me back in the mood. It was hard to imagine that the Eric I knew had ever been that innocent.

"No, no that's a misconception. We would raid of course, but my people were no barbarians."

"You really remember _all this_ after a thousand years?" I asked playfully

"No one ever forgets poppin' their cherry" Eric said cunningly as he nuzzled my neck while easing up my gown to stroke my legs. He slid into me from behind caressing his hands under my gown and up to my breasts as then proceeded to show me how nice it could be before he brought us both to a wonderful finish.

"Night Eric" I whispered to him as we lay intertwined, I was so relaxed I couldn't keep my eyes opened.

"My lover, was there a reason you thought the fairy with Niall was a Were?" Eric said quietly, he must have been thinking over what I had said earlier.

But I was asleep before I could come up with an answer.

I don't know what time I passed out, but the next day I slept in and when I finally woke I was feeling much better and much more sane and a lot less lonely. I thought of the funny story Eric had shared with me the night before. I wondered if he had ever told another vampire such a human story. I was feeling so much better I called Sam and told him I thought I could start back to work part time in a few days.

That evening Eric called me at first dark.


End file.
